Mistaken Love
by KlaJaye
Summary: One mistake.He made ONE mistake, and tried to bury it, hoping his family would never find out. He never thought that that one mistake would come back and haunt him, in the worst ways imaginable. "Well, Well well, what do we have here?" Bella says as she slides the hood of her red cloak off.His worst mistake, was always meant to decided his fate.Drabble-ish!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I stood leaning against the hard metal pole as the cool night air blew against my clothing.

The pole should have felt cold; I should have felt cold in the thin T-shit I was wearing, but I wasn't.I should have been at home, wrestling with my brother Emmett or talking with my brother Jasper, but I wasn't.

On this night, it was calling me, singing to me; ordering me to do something that that I had sworn to myself I would never do again. I swore I'd never again taste human blood and yet it was the thing I'd came out to do, and for that I was fearful.

I watched the pitiful humans pass by me, the sly glances from men and women alike disgusting me.

Little did they know my kind was created to kill them. We are the perfect killers and yet everything about my kind called them to .

The strong pull that had brought me to this place began to fade, slowly at first, until finally I couldn't feel it at all. My body began to relax, and my need to feed faded with the tension, then just as I turned to walk away I saw her.

She stood directly in front of me, simply staring unashamedly, her face sporting the biggest brown eyes I could ever recall I couldn't have smelled the blood pumping through her veins, I would have thought she were a vampire with her skin so inhumanly blood was the most delightful scent I'd ever smelled in all my existence, and it called me towards pull that I thought was gone had returned ten times its last assault, pulling me directly to her.

I decided it would be best to just turn around and walk away, but as the thought crosses my mind she begins to walk towards me.I try frantically to search her mind, to see her plan, but was startled when I realized I heard nothing from was insane!She had to be thinking something!But, whatever her thoughts might have been in that moment they under lock and key.

Her eyes swam with curiosity as she studied me a little closer with each step, and soon she's directly in front of me, sliding her small hand into mine and gently tugging me towards an empty shop.

Curiously, I allow her to pull me along, wondering what she might have planned.

When we enter, she shuts the door and all I can smell is her; her blood, stronger than ever, causing me to lean back in a pathetic attempt to keep myself from attacking her, but she takes a step forward, pressing her small body against mine and wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly to her.

"You're the man I need in my life," she whispers seductively.

I pause for a moment, my mouth dropping open in a comical expression of shock, my thoughts only returning to me when she places her lips on mine, standing on tip toes to reach.

The sudden warmth set me off and without a thought I sink my teeth into her bottom lip. I feel her shudder against me as I pull her closer as begin drinking from her, determined to suck every drop of blood from her body.

I lose focus, not hearing the approaching thoughts until I hear the door open.I panic; this wasn't really supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

Without a second thought I grab her body and slip past the intruder, out of the door and into the woods, grateful for my vampire speed and knowing I needed to get rid of the body.

I ran a couple thousand miles through dark towns before burying her somewhere high in the Rocky a final glance at her pale lifeless body, now hidden under a small pile of snow, I run back home, feeding off of wildlife in silent prayers my family wouldn't know of my mistake.

**A/N: PLEASE Review!**

**I'm good with all types, even if it's just to say hi!**

**Follow me on Twitter KlaJaye3**

**For sneak peeks, and likely many other little perks.**

**You can Email me at KlaJaye gmail. com**

**To just say Hi, or anything really!**

**I'll try and update almost everyday, but the chapters won't always be like this, sorry!**

**KlaJaye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I'll never forget that night, the night everything began to fall apart.

I got a notice, the lease on my building was over, and I couldn't afford to buy it.

My long-time boyfriend, broke up with me, because I'm 'holding him back.'

Yet as I stepped out the shop, I would soon be losing I saw him.

It should have been illegal for someone to look that good, yet I surprised myself at my boldness.

Taking him into my shop, and declaring that he was the one for me.

Placing my lips on his.

I'd never do such things normally, but I did then.

I remember him biting me, then the pain, and the weakness.

I remember the motion sickness, before the extreme coldness.

Then there was fire.

I must have died, surely god struck me down, and this was hell.

I wanted to scream, for it to all stop, but I couldn't find my mouth.

This seemed to go on for years, until it just stopped.

It was as if I was reborn, as my eyes opened I saw the mountains, yet the white snow, seemed whiter.

The cold air, wasn't cold. In fact I couldn't even feel it.

I felt rather than saw a movement, faster than humans, coming right towards me.

I scrambled to my feet, prepared to run for my life, but as I turned two strong hands grabbed each wrist and pulled me down.

A small female figure dropped to her knees in front of me, her red eyes were filled with regret and pity.

She began studying me, until she opened her mouth and said "Aro will like this one"

The men currently holding me, nod and say "Then let us take her."

The girl smiles and says "I am Jane, and this is Felix" she says as she points to the man as he threw me over his shoulder, keeping my wrists held tightly in his hand.

"This is Demetri" She says waving to the man behind 'Felix.'

I stay still shocked, as all three take of running.

I began whinnying, terrified. "Ahh Newborn, there is much you must be told"

Jane says to me.

Somehow I knew that my life was about to change.

I buried my head into Felix's neck, and I stay silent the rest of the trip.

The day we arrived at the Volturi Castle I meet a man called Aro.

His skin seemed thin, paper like, and I felt the need to protect him, even if it was with my own life.

He seemed to sense me need to protect him, and the fear of it, as he motioned for me to follow him

Silently I did so.

He didn't break it slowly, he just said. "You are a vampire."

And I nodded.

I accepted it, already deciding these people would not lie to me.

He smiles at my acceptances, and tells me to sit, as I do he tells me everything.

About the Volturi being royalty, about covens, and powers, about mating, he tells me everything.

Then he smiles and says "Tell my newborn, what is your name?"

I frown for a moment, before answering him "Isabella."

He nods "Don't be embarrassed if you find you can't remember you last life, child, we all suffer from that great lost."

I nod, and after that, nothing was ever the same.

I was accepted into the guard, the second they found out my gift, even I was surprised.

My mind seemed to have a large rubber wall around it.

I could block any mental attacks, and reflect them back if I wanted.

As far as psychical attacks, I couldn't block but I could _feel_ them.

I can feel someone charging after me from miles if I wanted to.

It was like a shield, and I could use it to keep multiple people safe.

Within a week, I had the perfect life, but I felt as if something or someone was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

Days went by, then weeks, then months, then years, since that night.

I withdrew myself from the humans at the high-schools we attended, fearful I would be met with that same deadly pull.

I along with everyone else in my family, noticed a change in me, I'd always believed becoming a vampire, always left the person soulless, I always considered my kind monsters, but since that night, the small will to live faded, until I just didn't care anymore.

As I lay motionless in the middle of a field, watching the small particles of pollen float in the air, I remember the girl, whose life I took almost 20 years ago.

I remember her innocent features, and her big brown eyes.

I remember the comfort that came with her words.

With her last words.

"You're the man I need in my life" She'd told me.

I was the man that ended her life.

I sighed, just the thought of her brought on raging pain; it was a mixture of regret and grief, as if I'd know her. I didn't know her. But I wish I did.

I wish I knew what made her smile, and what made her cry.

I wish I knew those spots that tickled.

I wish I knew ever sound wave from her laughs.

I wish I knew her dreams, her nightmares.

I wish I knew about her parents, about her child hood.

I wish I knew everything about her.

I wish I could have been the man she needed in her life.

I wish, I wish, I wish that she was still alive.

All the wishes I had, though I knew nothing of her.

I only knew she had Type O negative blood, quiet rare.

I knew that she had to use strawberry shampoo that morning, and that she used lavender lotion, and pineapple lip gloss.

I knew that she was everything I'd ever wanted, and I'd killed it.

For a while, I thought my feelings where just an effect of her death, but slowly I began to realize my mistake went much, much deeper than that.

I frowned, knowing I was hurting my family, the saw the pain in my face every day, yet I'd never told them of my slip up.

I frowned realizing I needed to do it.

I had to, and I was going to.

I began planning my exact words as I stood and walked to the house.

I was prepared to ruin their daily lives, with horrible news, but the scene I stumbled upon was not what I expected, what I saw, wouldn't even haunt my nightmares.

I stopped in my path, and watched as my father Carlisle stood in front of the rest of the family that stood on the porch.

It was what was in between that terrified me, a large group of red cloaks, hiding the bodies of Volturi members.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I stood slightly in front of Aro, but off to the side, yet I was carefully hidden by newer members of the Volturi Recruits,  
which was a group I'd started recently, of those that wish to join the Volturi, but don't have the gifts required for an invite.  
All they had to do was survive 100 battles, and several missions.

They were prepared to guard my life, with theirs, and I've been prepared to protect Aro, with my life and more since the day I met him.

I growled slightly when the blond vampire named Jasper, took a threatening step forward.

He detected my growl and laughed,

"I am the God of War, a puny newborn stupid enough to join the Volturi is not a fear of mine!''

I snorted at him and opened my mouth to speak before Aro stepping front of me, despite my attempts to put him back, he walks toward the vampire and says in a humorous voice

"This girl in not puny, nor a newborn!She's done at least twice the violence that you've done, and she still walks scar less."

And he was right.

In my few years, I'd taken full vampire armies alone, or with little help.

I'd solved cases, and I've burned anyone with any connection to the Vampire Wars.

Which is why I was here.

The only goal was to ask this 'God of War' about Maria, and if he had any current relation, I would torch him. That simple. But ever since I arrived, I'd been noticing a scent that was so close to mine. Everyone else must have noticed too, from the glances they gave me, but we were all unsure of why my scent would be here.

Until we heard a stick break and an almost silent gasp.

Nobody turned their head accept for me, and the second I saw him, the flashbacks from my human life attacked me.

I'd always imagined that when this day came, I would be elated, but all I really felt was hatred and abandonment, and I wanted him to pay for it.

**EPOV**

I stood frozen, in shock.

I was terrified that the Volturi would kill us all because of Jasper.

I've always thought that, when they found us and I found out who he was I mentioned my concerns to Carlisle.

He nodded and said "Jasper is a part of this family now, if the Volturi ever decide to kill him, our family will do it's best to protect him," I never questioned Carlisle.

I wasn't surprised when a small gasp escaped my lips,

I expected the Volturi heads to snap back, and stare at me.

But they didn't.

That's the second I realized that I couldn't hear their minds.

I heard my family, and people miles away, but the Volturi were cut off.

I raised my head, and that's when I saw her.

The same here I was thinking of just moments ago.

The same her that died 20 years ago.

She was looking dead at me, and there was silence.

Quiet enough to give vampire chills.

I took a step forward, and she copies my motion.

We repeat this, until there is only a yard between us.

I open my mouth to say something.

To apologize, but she raises her hand.

"I am Isabella Volturi, the only Queen without a partner, and the only woman to have any connection with battle plans.

I've fought in over 3000 wars, in less than 20 years.

I've started different sections, and groups of the Volturi, including the Recruits, who are here today.

I have faint connections with leaders all over the world.

I am **the** most powerful person in this world.

Yet I have not met my sire, until today." she says, and I don't doubt her, I can hear the power in her voice.

"I am known for my fairness to those who deserve it, and my cruelty to others. I am the Judge, The Jury, and the hangman." She continues

"And I hereby charge you with abandonment of a newborn."

Then, it all went black.

**I'm going out of town, so I won't be updating until around Monday, but I promise it will be good.**

**Follow me on Twitter KlaJaye3**

**And be sure to go to my FanFiction homepage and take part in my poll.**

**I just wanted to make things clear...**

**I am like you guys in sooo many ways!**

**I literally come up with the story as I type it.**

**So this?**

**Anyways, I will post Monday, and then maybe every few days, but you know, I can be bribed with banners, videos, and such!**

**Dedicating this chapter tooooo:**frostedglaze


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Once again, It will be SUPER rare for the A/N to be above the chapter, buuuuuut I'm super excited to be back, ya know?**

**Well, I'm dedicating this chapter too: trutwilightfantasy**

**For their review **_**"**__**Uh oh! I foresee a shit storm. Well, maybe not so much of one since Miss Bella's such a badass! :)**__** "**_

**Now something I've noticed is, people are wondering, how Jane just 'happened' to come across Bella just as she was awaking, and why she f****eels that need to protect Aro?Yeah, I'll answer it in a chapter, but Edward has to explain it...He can't really explain anything when she hates him can he?**

**But I'll give to a hint, if you don't want to know, then just skip this and read the story.**

**The Vo****lturi has ALWAYS wanted Edward, but they could never get him, but what if they could get the next best thing?His creation/mate, and if she was dedicated to Aro? YEAH!**

**Bpov**

I finished my proclamation, and rushed towards him, snapping his neck in a manner I'd done so many times.

I broke his limbs from his body before tossing it on the ground.

I motioned to Felix, and he rushed and put Edward in a bag, someone had offered.

I walked back to the front of the line, slightly pushing Aro behind, a tad roughly.

My once calm manner was gone, I growl at the remaining coven as the stared at me, some in shock and others in confusion.

I set in a deep crouch, and lean forward barring my teeth, "You are all to come to Volterra, until the trails are over. Considering, that there are two criminals in this coven, you are all being charged for housing criminals, endangerment to our secret community, and several other laws that can result in execution. Either Felix or Demetri, will escort you to our private plane, in approximately three minutes, you have that time to make the required excuses, such as an excused absence from work and school. Anything said, will be put on record, and will likely be used at your trail. You've been warned."

I state before standing and turning to Aro, I spin him around, checking for any damages, at this point if he had a hair out of place I would torch the whole coven. I roughly pushed him in front of me before tossing him onto my back, then I broke free of the trees into a clearing, towards the plane.

The rest of the guard are seconds away from me, and we scatter to our seats, and wait patiently for Felix and Demetri to bring the coven, as soon as they do, we are in the air.

**Epov**

The darkness took hold of me for a few moments, or so it seemed.

When my senses returned, and I could begin to see again, I noticed I was being pieced together in an unfamiliar room, as glance at the colors and I make an assumption, believing that I was in Volterra.

I lay, allowing the unnamed figure to finish their work,

minutes or hours. When they finish they stand and walk out, while I remain spread across the bed.

Soon I hear footsteps approaching, and when the door opens I'm surprised to see Isabella, standing there.

I open my mouth to say something, but close it when she opens hers.

I don't know what to expect, but as I watch her, I notice her pure beauty.

Even in her deadly and threatening movements, there was a calm and beautiful factor.

"Do you understand your charges?" She asks

I nod; I'd abandoned her. I couldn't deny it.

"Why, why did you do it?" She asks and I noticed that twinkle in her eyes, and for a moment her guard slips, and from them I can tell, she's scared. She wants to know my answer, but she's afraid of it too.

"You were never meant to live." I say and I want to hit myself for the bluntness.

Her shield flies back up, and the twinkle in her eyes fade away.

She nods.

"I wasn't expecting to find my mate. I never expected to be called to her blood. I wasn't prepared." I say, not realizing she was my mate, until I spoke the words, and she nor I could deny it.

"So you killed me." She says with a frown

I nod.

"I can't, nor would I go easy on you, because you're my mate. Sadly Aro has address something, he believes your gift is extraordinary, and would be a shame to waste. He's offering a chance to keep your life, in return for your time and alliance dedicated to the Volturi." She says

I open my mouth to deny it, but she stops my again.

"The choice isn't yours. It's mine, and you will abide by whatever I say. You may be my Sire, but I AM your superior, and your queen. It best in your best interest if you not forget that." She says

I nod, and open my mouth to say something, and when she tries to cut me off I laugh.

"You like doing that don't you?" I ask her

"What?" She says, tilting her head, and letting her brown hair fall over her shoulder.

"Cut people off; are my words not worth your time? After I've given you forever?" I say smartly

He eyes, grow black, and it seems like the room grows cold, as she approaches me.

"Your words are not worth the gum or the bottom of a human's pitiful shoe. Nor did you give me forever. I took it. I wasn't supposed to live, remember?" She says

"I remember a lot of things." I reply lowly, referring to her _'You're the __man I need in my life_.'

She catches on and smiles, "I assume I was right, considering, you are the man that made my life better. You ended it."

She says as she swivels on her heel and walks out.

I watch her walk out, and listen to her as she walks down the hall.

The thought of spending forever in this castle with her.

Suddenly, joining the Volturi didn't seem so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov**

**I s**tand in the hot shower, mentally relaxing as the warm water beats down on my chest.

I allowed myself to think and process the events of this week.

_I'd set off, with one__ goal._

_I was to find the famous Major, and question him._

_In best case scenario, he still had connections with Marie, and I would learn of her location from him, before torching him._

_Worst case, he knew nothing, I still would have torched him._

_Yet, a week l__ater, I'd managed to capture him, with a promise of years of honor and alliance with the Volturi. I'd managed to find my mate and my Sire, and capture him to in this castle._

_I'd please my King, by bringing him two of the things he'd desired for years._

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, which I wrap around myself.

I pat myself dry, and replace the towel for red leggings and a black tank top, with the Volturi sign embezzled in the front.

I pull black combat boots on and put my still wet hair in a ponytail.

With a sigh at the mirror, I turn and walk out my room into the hallway.

My steps echo down the hallway.

For vampires, it's often annoying to hear so many footsteps, yet I always walked purposefully down these halls. They respected that. They knew my footsteps, and when they hear it, they know I'm coming.

As I passed rooms, I heard conversations stop, and I could feel eyes being directed at their doors, wondering if I was coming to them.

A slow smile crawls up my cheek as I stop in front of Edward's door.

I open the door, not bothering to knock, and lean against the doorway.

He's sitting at a desk, reading the bible, and I can't hold the giggle that escapes my lips.

"Edward Cullen, the vampire that believes all vampire souls are stolen, and that he is a monster, reading the Bible!" I laugh out.

He places the book down and turns to me, "It is my way of knowledge, a way to connect with the beliefs and thoughts of humans." He says

" A way to feel a close relation to humanity,"

I sigh at this and pretend to wipe a tear from my eye, and begin clapping.

"Beautiful! Shame I'll have to destroy that relation" I say simply.

"Part of your, contract, is to fight in some of our battles, this means your will be expected you survive at least three, so training is needed."

He glances at me with black eyes, searching and wild black eyes.

"At first, when I mentioned to our members, that I needed someone to train someone they were all a little hesitant to accept, but when I mentioned it would be the man that abandoned me, things changed.

In fact, you'll be training every day, seven trainers a day, three hours each." I say

He nods with acceptance and I'm proud at how fast he catches on.

"You need to feed. I've noticed how slow you are to cooperate with our rules, as Jasper has."

I pause, and see him flinch, likely remembering the events of last night, when his friend has drained hundreds of people.

"If you're a good boy, I'll help you out." I say.

"How did, Jasper get a hold of so many..." he lets the sentence flow into the thin air

"I've started a program recently, people that were supposed to be executed, or died in jail, where often put in a Volturi prison. We take them out for, times like this." I explain

He nods, and I turn to walk out.

"Is your goal to turn me into a monster? So I must hate myself? Do you not realize I'd hated myself since the night I lost you?" He whispers.

I pause and shake my head, "My goal is to bring order to this community. My goal is to please my king with our common goal."

He laughs and asks "Are you sure your goal is common?"

That was the first day I questioned Aro's motives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I've trusted the Volturi family and Aro since the day I'd met them.

They'd given me no reason not to.

Aro accepted me quite fast when I came to the castle.

When I first arrived, he'd be generous and nice to me.

However, I'd been willing to die for him since I saw him.

He personally trained me, and taught me a lot of the vampire world and its history.

He'd taken me hunting on numerous occasions, and for a brief time, we were _more_.

Naturally, anyone who'd seen us together might have assumed us close friends, but though the castle walls were thick, many had heard of our other and more private activities.

Like I said, this time lasted briefly, when I believed that his wife was not half of what he deserved.

It only lasted for a year or two, but slowly our "special times" started drifting apart, time wise.

Pretty soon, I'd approached him and asked him if he still wanted me.

I'd put on quite a show, following him throughout the day, asking him if my body was no longer worthy of his eyes.

He tried to avoid me, but I simply wouldn't allow it.

In time, we had a private conversation, and in the end we agreed our relationship could not continue.

Though he was a vampire, and not a mere man, he was still married, and I was young enough to be his grandchild a hundred times over.

_Flash Back_

_I pulled my legs close to my chest as I slide down the tree._

_As Aro continued to speak the words that truly destroyed me, I rested my forehead on my knees._

"_My Beauty Bella, though I love you, this isn't the relationship to be held in these castle walls,"_

_What was he saying? Was he trying to get rid of me? I wondered_

_I opened my mouth, to spout off a reason why he was wrong, or a way to compromise, but he smiled and shook his head. "I love you Bella, I truly do, but we mustn't continue, I couldn't."_

_I raised my head and glared at him, "You can't what?" I growled in a low and throaty voice_

"_I can't continue to harm my wife, nor deny my brothers the attention I once did. I can't continue to turn my daughterly love for you into something it's not," he replied softly placing a hand on my back._

_I jumped up in rage, determined to keep him. "Then don't fake it Aro! I can make you love me! I can help you love me, as I love you!" I shouted at him, venom pooling in my eyes as I yanked my shirt off, not pausing before my pants followed. Aro closes his eyes and shakes his head again, he refuses to look at me. A loud sob escapes my lips as I fall onto his lap, aware of how awkward I should feel, but I don't._

"_Aro," I whisper_

"_I'm sorry, My darling Bella, I am so sorry. I cannot accept your body," He whispered in my ear as he pulled me close._

_My body shook with sobs, and venom continued pooling in my eyes, for the tears would never fall._

_I place my cold hand across Aro's heart, and imagine the rhythm it had long ago._

_When his heart had a beat._

_He wraps me in his cloak, and I bow my head as I stand and flee into the dark._

_Aro, loved me, even if it was as a daughter, he still loved me, and that was enough._

Since that time, we began treating each other more friendly, though we were both protective of each other.

We believe our protectiveness was caused from our previous mating relationship, and the strong bond of friendship we still kept.

In fact, in the few years I'd been with the Volturi, we'd risked our lives several times over to save one another.

Naturally, I'd gotten along with the rest of the members quite fast, and or friendship was closer than Aro's and my self's.

So, as I stated clearly, I had no reason to doubt Aro.

Except on one thing, it's never really bothered me, and I've always assumed it was a "We won't tell you to protect you" type of thing, and left it alone.

As I lay, in my bed starring at the ceiling I wondered, _H__ow did the Volturi find me just as I awoke?_

The question nagged at my mind, but I pushed it aside.

I wouldn'tdoubt my master.

I would not let the foul and evil thought plant its seeds in my mind.

Edward would _not_ win.

**A/N: Sorry about the crazy updates, I've been super busy, spending a lot of nights out of town, and then school during the day...**

**I'll try and get on track, and I'll be back on twitter!**

**I really want this story to go far but it's like, nobody's reading it!**

**I really need more reviews, Favorites, Alerts, etc.**

**Suggest this story to friends!**

**I have wonderful plan for this story, but I'm only going to spread things out with for reviews!**

**Remember the poll on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epov**

Isabella, wasn't bluffing when she sentenced me to such hours of training.

Until this week, I would not have thought vampires could become exhausted, but I've found they do.

Felix had become very fond of torturing me and most likely would have torn my body to shreds numerous times if Isabella had not said no.

Her reasoning is vampires naturally fear those with scars, for it shows what they handled, but they fear those without them more because it shows nobody was able to touch them.

I'd always believed that my gift would help me in any battle but I was wrong.

It seems, that Aro had told Isabella about many different gifts, including mine, and she taught the guards ways to render me useless.

It's similar to what my family does when they don't want me to know something, by reciting useless and ignorant things in their mind. The difference, however, is they mirror me in their thoughts.

It's like they imagine themselves doing exactly what I'd just done, so a reflex would be for me to try and block it, and since it was my move, I was teaching them how to block me, without realizing it.

Part of me wondered who was Isabella as a human, to give her such knowledge now, but I never answered the question, for fear of what the answer may be.

Not surprisingly, my feelings of Isabella had not change, nor did I expect them to, and there were times where I could swear she felt the same way, then she would order me to complete some other task.

I assume, that is what I expected today, as I leaned on the castle wall, panting air that I did not need, when she strutted up to me. Her hips swaying to a silent beat, and her hair swaying behind her.

She had one hand on her waist, accidentally tightening her shirt, making the material stretch over her pale skin, even Felix was entertaining lustful thoughts. The cotton shirt stretched over her, the red letters that spelled "Bite Me" covered her chest.

She coughed slightly, catching Felix and I in our daydreams, causing us to look up.

She blinked once, innocently, and licked her plump red lips and whispers lowly, "You two are needed in the arena."

The words come out so lustful, I almost don't understand what she says.

In a daze I follow her back inside, before I realize something.

What Arena?!

But it was too late.

**A/N:**

_**KlaJaye:Wait? What Arena? I'm writing it, and sometimes I wonder where I'm going with this.**_

_**Abigail darling, do you know where I'm going with this?**_

_**BETA'S (Abigail)NOTE: no, sweetheart, I don't. I however wish for more Aro/Bella scenes. You know, preferably when he's shirtless and speaking Italian. *goes off into own Aro dreams* anyway, this arena sounds cool… Please die, Edward. Please. *sadistic smile***_

_**KlaJaye: *Gasps*I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter... :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bpov**

I have to admit, as I lead Edward and Felix into the arena I was a little excited.

This was the perfect time to get a little revenge on Edward.

Aro was standing by the far wall, in front of his throne, a sly smile on his face.

When we were completely in he began clapping.

"Ah, Edward! I can tell you are slightly confused, allow me to explain first, then I will answer any other questions you may have."

Edward nodded and Aro began.

"Last week, Isabella gave you instructions about your training, expecting it to take around three months for you to be ready for battle.. .However, your trainers have given be great responses, and we believe you might be ready now. In this arena, you will randomly be challenged by people.

A spar, you might call it. The winner is who ever pins their opponent to the ground, readied to remove their head. Any gifts are welcome to be used."

We watched Edward, expecting a question, but he had none. Aro called us all to stand next to the wall, and asked who would like to challenge Edward first.

With a sly smile, I stepped forward, quite aware of the snort that escaped Edward.

I snarled at him, and laughed at his shocked expression, and as everyone watch our exchange, Aro nodded. "3, 2, 1" he said.

On one, Edward flung himself at me, attempting to pin me within the first few seconds, I giggled and danced out his way. He twisted around, his right hand flying out ward, attempting to knock me down, but he misses. I dance on the balls of my feet, my hands blocking my face, in tight fist. I bounce in and out of his immediate area, teasing him. He snorts at my childish behavior, and charges at me again.

I sigh, wondering why he'd do this again. I stop my bouncing and step to the side, causing him to run right past me.

I grab him by his shoulders, and effortlessly tossed him on the ground. I dance around him, "Come on, get up, I'm just warming up." I snarl at him.

He grabs my leg, as he climbs to his knees. He pulls back his elbow, ready to bring it down on my knee, but I twist around, and kick backwards. Successfully kicking him in the chest, causing him to slide backwards.

I turn around facing Aro, and shrug my shoulders, basically saying "You call this ready?"

But as I open my mouth, I feel Edward jump on my back, causing me to fall.

He flips my over and sighs "Never turn your back on your enemy, it's the number one rule."

I laugh, and say "Wrong. The number on rule, is don't be distracted by your enemy," as I flip us both over, and flip him over again, sitting on his back. I grab his head and pull it back, and kiss his cheek, before acting as if I'd torn it from his body.

The guard cheers, as I drop his head and rise. I fist pump the air in victory, and skip to my Throne, next to Aro's.

He glances at me and shakes his head "You could have went easy on me."

I tilt my head sideways, confusion clear on my face.

Aro sighs and stands.

"Based on your horrible loss, it seems as if your training session haven't been going as well as I hoped. You're simply no help to the Volturi, and we don't keep worthless vampires." he breathes, as if it was normal speech.

In seconds, Demetri and Felix are standing by Edward, before picking him up, each holding and arm and leg. Aro steps up and reaches Edward's head, and places his hands on the side of his face.

Suddenly, all my excitement, and pleasure, fades, and I feel as cold as my body is.

I throw my hands up, as if, if I don't see it, then it didn't really happen.

Cauis steps up with a lighter, and I can't hold it in anymore.

A slow bubbling sensation started in the pits of my stomach and came rolling out my mouth, in a loud. high pitched, and dramatic, "Nooooooooooooooo!"

And every head, snapped towards me.

**A/N:**

_**KlaJaye:Well, there you go. Half of your arena scene! Sorry Abigail, but I just can't kill Edward!**_

_**I can help you with more scenes with a shirtless Aro...**_

_**Imagine what's going through Edward's mine?**_

_**I think this would count as a Traumatic experience...**_

_**(Follow me on Twitter KlaJaye3)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bpov**

The moment the scream left my lips, I regretted it.

Aro's head snapped towards me, and he motioned for Edward to be dropped.

"Isabella! Come with me!" He barked.

Silently, with my head down, I obeyed, not knowing what to expect.

What I did not expect, was to be lead into his bed chambers.

My shock continued when he turned to me, sadness in his pale eyes.

"Isabella, I've made such a mistake!" He said as he fell onto the bed.

I look at him, confusion in my eyes.

"I thought that I could separate myself from you! Talk was beginning in the walls, they believed you to not be what you say. Covens across the world assumed you a fib, because of your relation with me!

I had to save you some way!"

He cries out.

I look at him, "What are you saying?" I say, a slight edge in my voice, surely he didn't mean...

"My Isabella! I've always loved you, and yearned for your touch! I was able to control myself, as long as I knew you were safe, and you still loved me, but I fear I've waited too long. I believe your connection to the Cullen is stronger than to me!"

I shake my head at this, "Aro, he is my Sire and my Mate! I understand I did wrong, not accepting your decision, but this is too cruel for a punishment! To tease me with such, such...such NONSENSE!" I cry out to him.

He stands and pushes me against the wall, forcing his lips onto mine.

He pulls back, leaving both of us gasping for air we don't need.

"This is not a joke, nor a punishment. I love you. I can't lose you. I need you." He says

With that sentence, he'd said what I'd always wanted him to say, and I pulled his head closer, connecting our lips once again.

My hands slide his Volturi cloak off, and slide under his white shirt, feeling his chest.

His chest was warm to my touch, silky yet pasty, it was hard yet soft.

It was everything I wanted.

He pulled me closer to his body, groping me above my clothing as our tongues continued to battle.

They fought for dominance, and I put up a good fight, but all he had to do was ask, and I would be his slave.

I push back, and look him deeply in the eyes, and he nods.

I place my hand on his shirt collar, the contrast of my pale skin and his white shirt, it's sex for the eyes.

I slide my finger down, ripping the shirt down the center, and place my pale hand on his chest.

I take my time, placing both hands on his chest, exploring the feeling I'd gone so long without as I push him gently on the bed.

My hands continue to roam his body, as I straddle his hips.

I circle his pink and erect nipples with my index finger, before brushing the rest of the offending nature called clothes, from his body.

I step back, kneeling in front of him, sliding my hands down his chest and thighs, stopping only when they are even with his length.

I sigh, and fight the urge to just jump on top of him, and have my way with him.

I've went years without this feelings, and this reunion, when our bodies reunite, should be perfect.

I take the base of his length in my palm, and marvel at how perfect our skin matches.

I pump once, dragging my thumb over the head, and he hisses.

I hum again, repeating the action, and slowly I build up stepped.

He has his eyes closed, fistfuls of the red sheet under him.

I rise slightly, and gently slide him into my mouth, and moan at the familiar saltiness.

He jerks forward, causing his length to go deeper, I don't gag.

He sits up and puts his hands in my hair, and begins moving my head, with the pace he wants.

I accept gratefully, and I hum, when I feel that he's close.

He stands up, and holds my face, and his movements go into turbo and groans when he explodes in my mouth.

He falls on the bed, in a state of satisfaction, and I smile, knowing I did that.

He rises slowly, and kisses my neck, and pushes my cloak off my body, and my shirt follows it.

He takes his sweet time removing my pants, but rips the fabric of my undergarments.

He looks me in the eye as I knock him to the bed, and crawl up his body.

I place kisses randomly on his body, until finally, I slide myself onto my throne.

Silent noting, I've been gone too long.

I rock my hips back and forth, making slow work of his body.

He meets my thrusts perfectly, as he grips my thighs.

I look down, and gaze into his eyes, feeling complete.

His movements begin getting jerky.

I place my palms on his chest, as he flips us over.

He holds me tight, as he picks up speed; a pressure begins to build from deep within my body.

He raises my thigh, and tilts his body, slowing his speed, but his thrusts become harder.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the pressure begins to blossom within my stomach.

I bring my mouth to his neck and bite down hard, an attempt to mask my loud groans.

He hits a spot, oh-so deep that I never knew existed, and the pressure begins to overflow.

That blossom explodes, and we reach our climax together.

Yet wave after wave, one name rolls off my lips, "EEEEEEDDDDDWWWWWAAAAARRRRDDD D!"

I cry, in pure ecstasy.

My eyes fly open, aware of my mistake, and Aro is looking at me.

He shakes his head and removes himself from my body, dressing himself as he walks out the room.

I lay naked on the bed, and my eyes pool with venom, tears that would never fall, and I sobbed.

**A/N:**

**KlaJaye:**_There ya go Abigail!What do you think?_

**Beta:** *folds arms* She screamed the wrong name. Sorry, but I am a fangirl first.

*grins* however, thank you for Aro-sex.

**KlaJaye: **_No problem! Sadly, I think the next chapter will only hurt your inner fangirl more, because bella's getting down again...with someone else ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**This isn't a real chapter, but it will enlighten you on some details...**

**First off, I've gotten two reviews from the same person and it's pissing me off royally. **

"**_DAMN YOU WHY THE HELL LABEL IN STUPID ANNOY BELLA AND EDWARD SECTION WHEN YOU MAKE THAT STUPID UGLY BITCH BELLA WITH THAT UGLY NASTY STINKY ARO EWWWW WANT TO PUKE PLEASE DO FAVOR MOVE THIS STORY OUR BELLA AND EDWARD SECTION. PLEASE WRITE IN LEFT SIDE SO OTHER READER DON'T EASILY TO READ. I DON'T LIKE AUTHOR WHO LIKE YOU NOT MAKE BELLA AND EDWARD TOGETHER THEN LABEL IN BELLA EDWARD SECTION.__ "_(Chapter 7)**

"**_why the hell you label in bella and edward section you heartless. damn you move this story to ugly nasty psycho bitch nasty stinky bella and ugly nasty stinky bastard dick aro section. i hate author who like you label to edward and bella so you can have _many_ reviewer your bull shit story.__ " _(Chapter 10)**

**I'm annoyed at this because after their first review I sent them a Pm, explaining that this was E&B story, I just haven't reached that point yet...and they left the second review.**

**So I wanted to straighten some things out... Bella and Edward are going to end up together, it will take a couple of chapters, but they will be together.**

**Another Review I got was**

"**_What a bitch. How could she fuck Aro, knowing Edward is her mate? Where are her principles? I guess she doesn't have one.__ "_ (Chapter 10)**

**Now, I have to explain this one too...**

**Bella is in love with Aro, and even though she knows she's Edwards mate, nobodies acting on it.**

**Nobody's really mentioning it for a reason, she wants to pretend it's not true, because she's finding out the man that basically killed her, is the one she's supposed to be in love with.**

**Not to mention, she's been madly in love with Aro since she first met him, and when he said he felt the same way about her...she acted as if he was her mate. She had a lot of sexual tension.**

**Now, the next chapters are going to really confuse you, soooo I decided to give you a little reasoning on those too.**

**Bella was being leased the building her store was in, and the leased ended.**

**Her long time boyfriend (Jacob) dumped her because she was holding him back from his dreams.**


	12. Chapter 12

I lay in the bed sobbing for what I had assumed only minutes, when a figure made it's way in.

I smiled slightly. I hadn't seen Ash since before I went to the Cullens.

She spoke no words as she came towards the bed, and sat next to me, before lying down.

"My Darling sister, what troubles you?" she asks softly

I shake my head and laugh, "Do not try and protect my pride or ego. These walls are thin and your ears are strong."

Ash just smiles back and says "I must say, screaming another name to your lover, it doesn't tend to end well." She says with a shrug, making the bed move slightly.

I snort, "Not all of us are experienced Bed Warmers."

She giggles softly, and goes to open her mouth, but I stop her.

"How was your mission?" I asked, desperately searching for a way to please Aro.

As if she understood, she nodded, "It went as you planned. Maria has agreed to a treaty."

I nodded. "Would you like to tell that to the Major?"

From the corner of my eye, I see her face light up.

"I can ?" She asks

As I nod, she's already up and next to the door.

"Do try to avoid a fight." I call to her, but she's already fleeing down the hallway.

I sigh and roll off the bed, and call for a servant.

She was one of the few humans we had, and she rushed to try and clean the room, as I dressed, and walked out.

I wanted to run to Aro, and beg for his forgiveness,

but deep down..

I knew I didn't want his forgiveness.

I didn't want his love.


End file.
